falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Томас Френч
Томас Френч ( ) — работник Interplay Entertainment, работавший над Fallout, Fallout 2 и Van Buren в качестве программиста и продюсера. Биография Учился в 1992 — 1994 гг. в колледже El Camino, г. Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния[https://www.linkedin.com/in/thomaswfrench/ Учётная запись в linkedin.com]. Interplay Томас начал свою карьеру в команде Interplay, когда стал работать над Starfleet Academy. Он писал скрипты для миссий, а также сценарии и скрипты для многопользовательских режимов. Изначально взятый на пробный срок Томас был нанят в качестве программиста на другие игры, которые тогда разрабатывались в компании. Fallout Когда работа над Starfleet Academy продолжалась, Том помогал исправлять баги в Fallout, таким образом выступив в роли дополнительного программиста[[Титры Fallout|Титры Fallout]]mobygames.com. Fallout 2 Позднее Том был переведён во вновь созданное отделение Black Isle Studios для работы над Fallout 2 в качестве программиста. Его рабочими зонами были Нью-Рино, Модок, Дыра, база «Марипоза» и лагерь налётчиковFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: «''Programmer Thomas French worked on areas New Reno, the Military Base, Modoc, the Den, and the Raiders''».Интервью К. Авеллона. Пытаясь дополнить игру новыми системами взаимодействиями с персонажами через секс, Томас пытался адаптировать свой неудачный опыт с девушкой, с которой у него не заладились отношения — по его убеждению, она предпочла более симпатичного по внешности парня[https://kotaku.com/fallout-2-had-a-secret-sex-formula-1791675525 Secret Sex Formula]Крис Брэтт ( ), которому Том рассказал этот случай, не уточнял действително ли она делала акцент на внешности: «''He put it he dated a girl back then desite the fact she seemed to quite fancy another better-looking guy''». Вместе с Крисом Авеллоном Том создал формулу расчёта сексуального рейтинга, где были задействованы выдуманные ими особенность «Сексапильность», способность «Мастер Кама Сутры» и титул репутации «Секс-эксперт»[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]]NcProsti.msg, стр. 832 — здесь подразумевается их вклад в это явление.. Некоторые сообщения, характерные для волшебного бильярдного шара при показателе характеристики «Удача» ниже 9, были написаны Томом[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]. В отношении взрыва туалета в Модоке Френч сделал эффект испуга всех браминов в городе — звери должны были периодически оставлять после себя навозные кучи, так называемые «пакости». Однако в отделе контроля игры после взрыва постройки происходили частые вылеты Fallout 2 из-за неконтролируемого накопления огромного количества «пакостей», поэтому скрипт Тома не был допущен в оригинал[https://twitter.com/pardontomfrench/status/1074499385805889536 Сообщение в Twitter]: «''On Fallout 2 I thought it would be genius to make the brahmin poop. I made them periodically drop a small random plop asset from the Modoc explosion. I was very proud! That week I got a bug from QA that if you soaked the game overnight it would crash because of too much shit!». После ''Fallout 2 Томас продолжил работать над серией Icewind DaleД. Сойер об участии Т. Френча: «''Anyway, the quest was pretty complex and Tom French and I decided to cut it rather than risk it breaking (and breaking other things) all over LDD''», затем был нанят на работу помощником продюсера в Lionheart. Van Buren После того, как несколько ключевых разработчиков BIS покинули компанию, чтобы сформировать Obsidian, Томас взял на себя ответственность по разработке Van Buren. После шести с небольшим лет работы программистом Том стал в марте 2003 года помощником продюсера по проекту, а затем, с сентября по декабрь того же года, стал основным продюсером. Сам же Френч вместе с Джошем Сойером старался держать дизайнеров и художников одной сплочённой командой, однако условия Interplay всё же вынудили многих сотрудников уйти, тем самым ускорив распад Black Isle и подтолкнув к увольнению оставшихся работников[https://www.usgamer.net/articles/the-last-days-of-black-isle-studios usgamer.net]: Together with Tom French, who had taken over as producer on Van Buren, Sawyer tried to get Interplay's upper management interested in the project. Дальнейшая деятельность В 2005 — 2009 гг. Томас работал в Pandemic Studios, где он был дизайнером Mercenaries. В апреле 2004 года он был назначен ведущим дизайнером The Saboteur чуть более одного года, сама же игра вышла только в 2009 годуИнтервью 2009 года про игру The SaboteurЛичный профиль Т. Френча на playstation.com. В 2005 году, Томас, уже переехавший из Калифорнии в Нью-Йорк, имел отношение к Rockstar Studios, где выступал в качестве программиста; благодаря его участию вышла GTA: Episodes from Liberty City (2010), Max Payne 3 (2012) и GTA V. В 2010-ом он присоединился к Microsoft Game Studios в качестве директора по дизайну для работ над Kinect, предназначенного для игр. Наибольшую известность Тому в 2010-х гг. принесло общение с фанатами игр Halo через его учётную Facebook, а также некоторые интервью по поводу игр, которые выпускались в 343 Industries, подразделении Microsoft Studios, в котором он стал работать с 2010 годаЗаявления Т.Френча на xbox.com. Наиболее известен его вклад в Halo 5: Guardians в качестве ведущего дизайнера. История занятости Участие в проектах Серия Fallout Другие проекты Цитаты * * * * * * * * * * * * льшую роль.|}} * Заметки * В качестве отсылки на Томаса разработчики Fallout 2 оставили память о его тёзке. * Неизвестно точно относится ли изречение С. Эвертса в титрах Fallout (Если бы мне не хватало секса, я бы позвонил Тому или Джессу) к Тому Френчу и Джесси Рейнольдсу, которые тогда вместе занимались программированием в отношении двух частей игр Fallout. Несмотря на формулу расчёта сексуального рейтинга и недопущение в первую игру особенности «Сексапильность» имеются основания того, что Томас и Джесс занимались расчётами к концу завершения работ над первым Fallout, прямых доказательств этому не найдено. * Том известен своей любовью к свинке Оливии, которую держит у себя как обычного домашнего питомца. Том даже завёл для неё в Twitter. Ссылки * giantbomb.com * Т. Френч в Twitter * Т. Френч на Wikihalo * [https://twitter.com/grimbrotherone/status/1022328007606718464 Интервью на Mixer] Примечания en:Thomas French uk:Томас Френч Категория:Разработчики Fallout Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2 Категория:Разработчики Van Buren